Floyd's Bad Day
by katgeek
Summary: Floyd wishes one thing would go right on a bad day. Something I have on MuppetCentral that I decided to post here. Constructive criticism welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Floyd had decided that this was the worst day ever. Nothing had gone right since he woke up. Even that had gone wrong as he woke up late after forgetting to set his alarm. He ran to get his clothes, but his favorite shirt was missing.

"Hey, Scooter!" he asked.

"Yeah, Floyd?" the orange gofer asked.

"You seen my favorite shirt?"

" The red Sgt. Pepper one?"

"Yeah" Floyd asked.

" It's still waiting to be washed."

"What?" the bassist asked. "I thought laundry day was yesterday."

"It was Beauregard's turn to do it and he forgot." Scooter explained.

"What? Again?"

" Yeah."

" Of course." the bassist responded.

"We'll try to get it done today, Floyd." the gofer said, making a mental note to start making **SURE **that the laundry was done from then on. Floyd hadn't been the first to complain. "You didn't need it today, did you?".

"Nah…" Floyd said as he looked for another shirt. "I just really like that one…"

He sighed and grabbed his blue shirt instead. He then rushed to get in line for the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

Floyd ended up last in line. After a long wait, he ran in, only to slip on something. He sat up, groaning.

"You okay, Floyd?" asked Zoot, helping the bass player to his feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." said Floyd. He looked around and saw that, for some reason,

someone had left a bar of soap in the floor. He thanked Zoot and made his way to the showers.

"_Hope Animal didn't decide to bathe in the toilet. Again." _He thought, trying to not think about his back.

After a very cold shower, he headed to breakfast. On his way down, he met Doctor Teeth.

"Hey, Floyd" Doctor Teeth said.

"Hey, Teeth," Floyd replied, making his way to the kitchen.

"Just a reminder; we've..." Teeth began.

"Got practice this afternoon." Floyd finished. "Wouldn't miss it." he added, finally making it to the dining area.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3  
Breakfast wasn't much better.  
Whatever was the original plan, it... hadn't worked out. Floyd grabbed some cereal and sat down in the first seat he saw that wasn't claimed. Or at least, he tried. Instead, he slipped out of the seat.  
"Oh man I am so sorry Floyd!"  
Floyd slowly got up and saw Fozzie, who had his hat in his hands and looked very embaressed. He then noticed the raincoat that was in the seat and wondered how he had missed that before.  
Fozzie continued his apology. "I accidentaly forgot to take my raincoat off after my shower and... I didn't know anyone was going to sit there... I was going to get it in a minute and... ohh..." The orange bear covered his face with his hat.  
Floyd gathered his stuff. " It's okay, Fozzie. I'll just... go find another seat."  
Floyd searched for another seat, hoping this was NOT a sign of how the rest of the day was going to go.

**A/n: Okay, any suggestions for what should happen after this? I have SEVERE writers block…**


	4. Chapter 4

After he found a _not _wet seat, Floyd sat down to eat. As always, there was quite a bit of noise.  
Beauregard was trying to explain to Scooter why the laundry wasn't done. Apparently, Bunsen was trying to "improve" the washer the night before. In other words, someone was going to have to dig up a _lot _of quarters and drag the laundry to the laundromat. At least the house wasn't flooded...  
"Hey, I heard you slipped on a bar of soap in the bathroom this morning!"  
Floyd looked around and saw a certain blue... whatever Gonzo was.  
"Yeah..." Floyd answered.  
"Before you ask, no, I don't want to hear all the details. I do MUCH bigger than slip on soap..."  
As Gonzo began to tell about one of his daredevil stunts Floyd heard Scooter call him.  
He responded quickly.  
"Hey, Floyd? I need you to come help me with these clothes." Scooter told him.  
"Why me?"  
"Well..." Scooter began. "I _was_ going to get Bunsen, but he said him and Beaker were working on a collapsible bookcase. Turns out almost everyone else is busy today. And Gonzo's banned from there after last time. So..."  
Floyd groaned.  
Today was going to be a long day...


End file.
